coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9780 (27th May 2019)
Plot Leanne pulls out of the Platts' holiday because of Nick's lies. Paula has to cancel an important dinner party after her house is broken into. Sally offers to hold it at No.4. The police search the barbers while Nick and David are away. Sally shows Gary the ropes at the makeshift factory. Gary is stunned to find an envelope left for him containing his passport. The Platts settle into their lodge. Gail hears a rumour that TV presenter Lorraine Kelly is staying at the holiday park and wears her best outfit in case she bumps into her. Shona remains frosty towards David. Audrey believes Sarah is missing Gary and urges her to give him another chance. Sarah is unapologetic when Nick confronts her about digging into his affairs. Carla has a visit from her mental health practitioner, Scott. She shows little progress. Gail forces Sarah and Bethany into a pedalo when she spots someone resembling Lorraine Kelly in one. Natalie turns up at the park to warn David and Nick about the police search, having received no response from their phones. The Platt women are worn out chasing after 'Lorraine' on the boating lake, completely missing the real Lorraine back on dry land. David tells Natalie he'll sort it. Shona sees them in deep conversation. Leanne lets slip to Gary that she was involved in retrieving his passport from Rick. Sarah doesn't take Audrey's advice so Audrey rings Gary herself. He decides to join them and surprise Sarah. The syndicate meets to take possession of Heracles. Peter feels the strain of looking after Carla and having to watch her constantly. The women pay off the horse's owner but when they go out to admire Heracles they discover it's been replaced by an old nag - they've been swindled. Sally gets the blame. The Platts partake in archery. Gail is distracted by Audrey while firing her bow and arrow and shoots Lorraine Kelly in the thigh. Gary is jumped by a man in a balaclava in Victoria Street. David and Nick convince the Platts that Natalie was dropping off work things. Shona isn't taken in and tells David she's only staying for the kids; the engagement is off. A bound and gagged Gary comes to in a van being driven by Rick. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gary Windass - Mikey North *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley *Scott Heritage - James Doherty *Lorraine Kelly - Herself *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor *Mr Moxon - Russell Richardson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bathroom *Jamila House *Holiday park - Lodge area, Platts' lodge, activity area and lake *Unknown street Notes *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. *The holiday park scenes were shot at Dovestone Holiday Park at Greenfield, near Oldham. The Platts' lodge was Spa Lodge 5 at the same site. The scene of Gary Windass tied up in Rick Neelan's van was shot in the parking area of MediaCity studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Platts set off on holiday; and Carla's mental health practitioner is concerned she is still paranoid. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,374,848 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns